Blood fusion
by Ellered
Summary: Nevan, Vergil. Dante. Lady, Trish. Lucia. POV. Lots of DMC characters. Just drabble like stories. first chapter Nevan & Vergil. Some will meld together as a story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Nevan_**

There was something to be said about blood and the taste of it.

It was raw, metallic and sometimes, if one is lucky, it's sugary.

Insects, like mosquitoes always had an inherent knowledge of that in their nature and they flew to those who had the sweetest

The demon behind scarlet velvety drapes was impossibly beautiful in a pale sickly way. _If you're into that kind of thing._ The red hair looked so remarkably like fresh bright blood and her lips and eyes were bright fuchsia. As if they were suffused with smell of stained cherries.

She was having her meal at the moment.

Blood drained quickly from her victim's body, providing a rich supplement to her demonic powers: enhancing them to a profound mauve splendor. Her ivory fangs had sunk into the flesh so deeply, creating two punctures then as a quick bite of love, she glided her lips over to her prey's own, covering them.

Then she sucked hard.

The body fell in a heap at her naked feet. Everything was sucked out so much that all was left was dried out skin so loose that it clung to the bones. She licked at her lips and loved the after taste of muscle and purplish veins.

She turned around to allow her long hair to fall back to her full breasts and walked to the door. Anytime now, the demon thought, he'll come. The smell of Sparda on her nostrils made them flare out, and her long fingers touched the cold stone, caressed the indentions and crevices. Placing her ear to the door, she breathed in; blood still trickled on the side of her mouth.

Her naked body now pressed against the door and her heavy breasts heaved up and down from her anticipation. Closing her eyes, the black sooty lashes fell over alabastor skin and the apex of her sex felt surprisingly hot.

_**Vergil**_

He couldn't get enough of power. The charge of it felt like a shock of lightning through him. The saccharine tang of acidic metal and iron – rust and blood combined. It was salient that nothing else would do for him. Not sex or drugs or pathetic human vices that plague the rest of the world. He scoffed at them all. Pitiful humanity, always running towards the best high they could find.

They could never know the true meaning of power and what it held. Only he alone would take it. He had offered his brother for it once. In a tiny way, but idiotic twin of his wouldn't take it.

_I just don't like you._

Not surprising that his brother didn't like him and Vergil could care less. More power for him and it's not like Dante cared a fig about that. He knew his own twin better than himself. Since childhood, Dante had always opposed him and it was no surprise that he took to humans. He loved his demonic side and what it could bring him; he hated his human side because it brought weakness and his shortcomings.

He hated the weak.

But he admired the strong.

One must not be confused by strength as having just demons blood. _No_.

That was a misconception. The prince of the underworld possessed one of the most powerful bloodlines of demonic energy, but he was the scum that was beneath him. Someday, he will take over and soon, he will take what was once his father's rightful place.

_But with a difference._

Hot blood, dark and purple slowly ran cold through his veins, though the feeling felt like it was throbbing with a feel-good factor.

After taking the power of his victims, nothing could make him turn back now. It was always going to be this way. Ever since he was borne, he knew what his fate was.

_Only someone so powerful could wield their own fate._


	2. Chapter 2

DANTE'S POV:  
R RATING, **Not** explicit, just bad language and adult themes for 16 & older. AND all in good humor

Dante x OC random female, next one is Lady POV, Crack! at your risk.

* * *

**_Crack!Dante POV_**

I can feel myself get soft. _Oh yeah, yeah that's right baby...get it hard again._  
I put my hand over her head, pulling her closer to me so I can get her to take me the way I want.  
But she's so damn inexperienced at it.

"Ah damn." I grit my teeth. "Fucking shit, no, you're doing it all wrong." She pulls away, and I can see that she's moving her jaw, exercising that mouth. Her jaw moves around because it's been in the position of what one would call sucking a big lollipop for so long, that I can hear it actually crack - _but she's doing it all wrong_.

"Listen, girl, you need to use your tongue a little more." I lean in, tip her chin up and she's looking at me with tear filled eyes. She nods, whimpers a little and cries out in a pained expression. "I want...I want..."

She stops and stutters incoherent words and I'm already buttoning up my pants. Goddamn if I can't get good head around here. Must I go to the Love Planet to get some experienced women? I thought this nice little piece would satisfy my needs.

_But damn it all._ She's just biting it like some kind of piranha.

I walk to get my coat and she's kneeling there, in her nudity, her long hair just covering up her breasts completely, though part of her stomach and her shave less vagina is showing. I can tell she wants to please me but tonight's not the night.

"Listen." I finally said, as I walk up to her, "Why don't you get dressed and we'll do this another time?"

She gulps and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Stands up and lifts her chin, a sign of deviance. Grabbing her own trench coat off the couch, the young woman looks at me. _Straight at me._

"I didnt even want to suck you anyway!"

Then left.

Goddamn it all. What a fucking twit.

I've got rotten luck with women.

**_Crack!Lady _**

He's got some nerve.

_Men. _

What the fuck do they think I am? A piece of meat?

On second thought, I do look like I'm ready to get fucked.

The human men, they're always so easy to please. Just go down on them and they're good to go.

But when Dante and I were doing the procreation deed….

_Oh hell._

Fuckity shit, fuck fuck fuck….it was nothing I've ever experienced before.

He went all night that I went sore and still, I was able to go again another round.

My legs are so fit, so strong I could wrap them around his waist and he would just continue to take me, drive himself so close to my cervix like he was drilling it good.

Because I'm horny, I'll go for another round.

And the human man who was hitting up on me might just serve to please me for a few hours.

Oh Dante, you big fucking brute, I'm so going to get you for this….

But he was miles away, and he'll come back to me, if only to get another piece of human female flesh.

He was always a sucker for them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Crack!Chapter continued. Bad language ahead. I replaced some of the genitilia words to latin. It might be pretentious, but people always seem to be impressed by latin usage. Such as JKR writes in her famous HP series.

* * *

**_TRISH _**

I didn't know why, but I watched him through the cracks, my eyes glued to the gaping hole. And the noises that came from him were growing louder and his breathing was harsher.

Maybe if I walk in and console him, help him in his need. It looks like he couldn't get anything from that.

But he was pulling on something that was part of his flesh. I had seen that before. They were called _Mentula _in an older written language,and in the underworld, they were usually used for anal penetration. The _Mentula Veranius._

Because anal penetration is all about power in hell. Just like Vlad the Impaler does with his victims. Large sticks were thrusted into their backside until there was nothing left but the power being sucked right out of them.

So here I am and I'm reaching for my black pants, unbuckling them, touch myself there. To my dismay, I find them so hot and so moist that it startled me.

His cries were getting louder, just like before….and I cry with him, I can hear my own voice strangle. Then the whimpering started, coming from my throat and I was gasping….choking…

Then the door opened.

I was on the floor, in a heap, and my hand in my pants.

Dante stood there above me in a pained expression, his shirt undone and his pants barely buttoned.

"What the fuck?"

He probably thought seeing his mother-clone was too horrific and disgusting to him.

But instead he pulled me up and told me to go to bed. He pushed back his white hair and closed his eyes.

"Oh Trish. You shouldn't have seen me like that."

"It's okay." I whimper some more.

"It's okay….okay…" I faintly said, "Because I know that demons in the underworld go through the same thing…"

**_Nelo Angelo _**

He sent me another succubus tonight. She was healthier this time. Not some husk of a woman that looked like she had gone through several hundred victims.

This one was fresh, inviting, and unquestionably young.

I didn't usually go for the young ones. As they are inexperienced and immature. I'd rather they were older, wiser, and knew what the hell they were doing. I have less patience for pitiful women who didn't know their asshole from their clitoris. _Puella defutata_

She went down on her knees and started to undo my armor. I stopped her hand and she looked up at me. Her eyes were moist, as if she were crying.

If there's one thing I can't stand…..

"C'mere." I murmur to her.

Instead of the usual. Instead of having her pleasure me in the most insane way.

I held her close to my armored breast.

And for a moment, just for that split second, I tried to remember why I was here in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Capcom owns these characters and they're the only ones that can do anything serious & critical alright? Just crack!Drabble like stories from the characters...No bad language in this chapter. Didn't feel like it.

* * *

**_Mundus _**

Finally!

I have beaten the Son Of Sparda. He's as arrogant as his father, but it wasn't easy to defeat him. Drawing out his memories was difficult enough but now, now I know what had happened to his past and that there IS another son, another offspring that Sparda left behind.

Who would have thought?

That Sparda sired two sons from that human woman?

Pathetic.

Taking a human woman when clones of them would have sufficed is something I can't comprehend. Why did Sparda have need of this human female? Women were only useful as sexual objects, deception and if I hone them right, create them, fashion them in the way I want – they become fighting machines.

I await the day when the last son of Sparda comes into my lair and I can steal his soul. Use him to my advantage and the world to humanity will open up again.

It will just as it was before…..

**_Lucia _**

Mother told me that I should meet the Son of Sparda. I close my eyes and think about him. Not the Son, but the father. How he would have been just like his father I think.

I place my hand over the image of him, the statue of Sparda there on our altar.

Hidden beneath our island and guarded well. Only an experienced and skilled hunter could pass through the guarded walls, through the puzzles and traps to get to it. And only then, they must possess the wits and manipulation of a Jester.

Sometimes, if mother isn't looking, or if she's busy, I make my way down the Underground caves, and fight through the traps, only to find myself face to face with his image.

I kneel before the statue and offer candles and praise, my undying love and devotion.

And if I'm lucky, I feel the spirit go inside me….

All the way in. Touching a core in my very being that is spiritually part of me; every essence of my creation until I scream and something taps like the amulets Mother gave me.

Where did Mother get them? I pant. I huff. My breath swirls out in a smoky fuzz when the temperature drops. But my body, it's on fire.

There is such as a thing as feeling ecstatic energy, pulsating deep within my _fertile womb_. Touching me in those secret places that I never dared hoped.

Never dared dream and imagine.

_O'Father._

_Who Art in all Marli, I offer myself to you._

Then my wings, they spread out like razor sharp blades and the feathers fall on the ground. They scatter all around me, taking everything, touching anything with flesh.

Until they bleed.

That is my sacrifice.


End file.
